


Welcome Home

by HardiganCaptain



Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardiganCaptain/pseuds/HardiganCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless theater things. Yes I have a public indecency kink. No I'm not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You can’t remember how he’d talked you into going out when you’d wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and pretend the world outside didn’t exist. But here you are, in a theater, a large soda resting on your thigh as the movie starts. It’s been over a month since you’d seen him last, he’s been busy with promotional bouts to build the frenzy of the upcoming tournament. The purse wasn’t as big as Sparta but then again what could possibly amount to that?

His fingers brush over your knee, a shiver running through you even as you give him a warning look. He presses a quick kiss to your lips, his hand cupping your thigh, squeezing lightly as he catches your bottom lip in his teeth.

“Don’t even think about it.” You hiss, smacking his hand away as it starts to slide up your thigh.

“Why’d you think I chose an action flick?” Shifting in your seat you sigh, lifting the leg closest to him and draping it over your other knee.

“What is wrong with you?”

He seems to get that the question is rhetorical, his teeth gleaming in the dark theater as he takes the cup. Sliding the straw over his lower lip, he curls his mouth around the straw before taking a long pull. Your throat goes dry, shifting in your seat again for very different reasons. You can’t take your eyes off his mouth as he grins again, winking at you.

“My mouth is really dry.”

For a minute, you can’t drag your eyes off his mouth, unconsciously skimming your tongue over your lower lip. He leans forward to brush his lips over yours, they’re cool from the soda, drawing a soft sound from you as you lift your hands to cup his head.

“Thirsty?” Your eyes snap open, the straw in front of your mouth as he grins at you.

”Fuck you, Tommy. I swear if you don’t stop I’ll-“

“Shut up!”

Tommy kicks the back of the man’s seat, raising an eyebrow when the livid man turns to shout at him.

“Sit down.” Tommy sneers giving the seat another kick. “Can’t see the movie.”

Scowling the man does as he’s told. You feel kind of bad for him, the slim shoulders rounding as he slides lower in his seat. Smacking Tommy in the chest with the back of your hand, you snatch the cup from him and ignore the wounded look he gives you. You almost choke when he twists in his seat, the hard line of chest against your arm as he trails his lips down your throat.

“Tommy!” rolling your shoulder up to try and dislodge him, you flush at the loud hushing sound from a few rows up. His laughter in your ear earns him a dark look, his hand trailing up your thigh makes you squeeze your legs tighter together.

“Don’t be like that, babe.” his tongue flicks your earlobe, moving his hand to skim over your stomach to cup your breast. 

The soda spills onto your lap when you jerk, his finger tweaking your nipple as he nips your throat. The low moan he makes vibrates in his chest, his hand sliding down to play with the button of your jeans. A part of you is screaming at you to make him stop, there’s people not six inches away from you but his fingers are sliding down to stroke over you. Your hips lift, the cup falling into the seat beside you as he pushes aside your underwear to tease your lips.

“You know how long it’s been?” his voice is husky, low, hard to hear over the gunfire blaring from the speakers around you. “I thought about you every night. Tried to wait until I got back but I’d get so hard I thought I’d break.”

“Tommy please…”

“I’m surprised they didn’t call security, I got really loud one night.” He slides a finger inside you slowly, just to the second knuckle, curling it before pulling it back out. “I still feel bad for the cleaning staff, those sheets won’t ever come clean again.”

Your hand wraps around his wrist, that teasing thrust of his finger has you squirming in your seat. It’s not until your lungs start to burn, that you realize you’d been holding your breath to hear his words. A sharp gasp escapes you when he plunges two fingers into you, grinding his thumb against you clit as he nuzzles against your throat.

“I missed this, these little noises you make.” he rolls your clit between his thumb and finger, tugging on it lightly.

An explosion in the movie masks your shriek, your fingernails digging into his wrist as your other hand curls around his thigh. Just as you’re feeling the release building to a peak, he pulls back, pressing a kiss to your cheek. You stare at the screen unseeing, your chest heaving as you try to suck in enough air to make up for the lack of it.

“You okay?”

The nonchalant tone sets your teeth on edge, the sudden oppressive heat of his body gone as he settles back in his seat. Your fingers curl around the arm rests, tasting your pulse on your tongue as you try to resist jumping him in the crowded theater. A soft sound makes your head snap to stare at him, eyes going wide as you watch him slowly lick his fingers clean.

“Jesus, Tommy.”

“What?” he stares at you, with the most put upon expression of innocence. “Did you want a taste?”

“You fucking bast-“

“Seriously, can you two shut the fuck up!” Tommy’s foot hits the back of the man’s seat again, a low growl rattling in his throat as he glares at the back of his head. 

You’re not going to make it, no way in hell. Your thighs squeeze together against the ache that’s settled between them. Fingers trail up your arm, skimming just over the hairs making the muscles in your foreams shake.

“You should sit on my lap, I’m just sayin’ nothin’s better than cuddling while watching a movie, right?”

There’s a split second where you actually get your mouth open to argue before he drags you into his lap. His erection prods your thigh, his hand settling on your hip as he shifts below you. Sliding his hand up your side, he presses your shoulder until your head’s resting on his shoulder.

“Do you have any idea how much I want to fuck you right now?” his lips brush the top of your head, his voice husky as he trails his fingers over your upper arm. “This movie ain’t been nothin’ but explosions for the past fifteen minutes. I could fuck you right now and every one would assume you were howling to cheer on that dumb ass cop.”

“Don’t do this.” your fingers curl on his chest, bunching the fabric of his shirt in your hand. “You’re not being fair.”

“Not fair? You serious, right now?” His fingers tangle in your hair, pulling your head back to brush his lips over yours, “Not fair is getting paraded around in front of blood thirsty reporters all day for a month. Not fair is going to sleep in an empty bed because I couldn’t even look at another woman without comparing her to you. Not fair is finding you miserable in your bed when I want nothin’ more than to fuck you silly. Don’t talk to me about not fair.”

“I was miserable because I missed you, you jerk.”

“Yeah, well I’m here now ain’t I?” his fingers tighten in your hair, his lips trailing over your jaw, the harsh whisper still echoing in your ear when he kisses the crook of your neck.

“Let go of me.”

“I don’t think so.” he nips the skin over your pulse, his fingers digging into your waist as he lifts his hips up to grind against you.

“We are not having sex in a theater, Tommy. The least you can do is take me out to the car.”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

He goes still beneath you, his fingers digging in harder though you wouldn’t have thought it was possible.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Grinning you press your cheek against his temple before nuzzling to rest your lips against his ear.

“Take me outside, Tommy, we can do whatever you want.”

The low sound that rumbles through his chest makes your breath catch in your throat, your fingers tightening over his shoulders. You forgot your pants were undone, hastily grabbing for them when he pushes you off his lap, almost tumbling over the seat and into the lap of the man who’d been grousing at you both earlier.

“Sorry,”

“Could you guys just leave?” his face is red, eyes locked on the screen.

“We are, I just wanted to apolog-” you cut off with a squeak that makes him sink lower in his chair.

Tommy laughs, his hand stroking along the inside of your thigh before using his grip to move you towards the aisle. Your cheeks burn as you tug down your shirt over your jeans, sliding your hands into your pockets to hold them up. It’s hard to make it down the shallow stairs with Tommy’s hands on you, his lips brushing over the back of your neck. You almost stumble when he grabs your ass as you’re walking along the front row, your ears burning from the low whistles the men make.

The night air feels good on your cheeks, his arms moving around your waist to nip at your neck. Squirming loose you make a dash for the car only to have him catch you, spinning you to pin you against the wall. His hand is firm on your neck, keeping you from slapping your head against the brick, pulling you in for a kiss even as his other hand forces its way into your jeans.

“Car, Tommy… Can we just-“ You cut off with a moan, his lips trailing over your throat as he slowly thrusts his fingers inside you.

“In a second, I got a whole month to make up for.” his words are harsh, his teeth scraping against your skin. “I know you gotta work but I wish you’d come with me. Woulda been able to take my mind off all them sharks, y’know? Head up to the room after brushin’ shoulders with all those other fighters and just took it out on you. Made you scream so loud we’d have cops knockin’ at the door.”

Your thighs clench, his fingers thrusting in deeper as he slowly sinks his teeth into your shoulder. You almost fall when he pulls back, grabbing your wrist with slick fingers to drag you to the car, yanking the door open so quickly the hinges squeal in protest. The shocks creak as he drops into the seat, dragging you in, his hand gripping your hip as the other tangles in your hair his lips crashing against yours. The steering wheel digs into your back, your hip complaining as you force your leg across him to straddle his lap. He doesn’t break the kiss as he yanks the door closed, his hips lifting to grind against you, hands tugging at your jeans.

“I can practically feel you already,” he whispers, letting out a low snarl when he can’t get your pants over your thighs.

Fumbling, he finally gets the seat to drop back, kissing his way down your chest as he continues to work your pants over your legs. His lips and teeth toy with the skin on your stomach, your legs settling around his ribs while he pushes them down to your ankles.

“You’re getting my shirt all wet, did you miss me?” his voice is teasing as he shifts trying to get his pants undone. “You think about me when I was gone? Miss my fingers dragging over your skin, my teeth markin’ you all over. Suppose they’re faded now, I’ll have to leave new ones.”

“Tomm-” his name cuts out in a soft shriek when he drags you down to prod at you before thrusting in.

“Ride me,” he says softly, though even the soft tone carries a hint of a order to it. “I ain’t got time to argue with you woman, I’ll fuck you through the mattress later.”

His hands grip your hips, lifting you to slam you back down as he lifts his own to meet yours. Your fingers slide beneath his shirt, scraping your nails over his pecs as you start to lift and drop your hips on your own.

“Oh God, just like that,” his breath hitches when you add a roll with him firmly seated after every downward stroke, “I forgot how tight you were…”

Fingers trailing over your hips, he grins up at you, sliding his hand beneath your shirt to skim along your stomach before slipping low enough to brush his thumb over your clit.

“You gonna scream for me, babe?” voice low he grins up at you, his eyes half lidded as you roll your hips again. “I dreamed about that. The way your head falls back, the way your whole body seems to clench as you scream my name.”

His other hand skims along your ribs, moving to shove your bra out of the way to cup your breast, squeezing it roughly as you ride him.

” ‘m not going to last, babe.” he lets out a throaty groan, blunt nails raking down your side as his hips jerk upwards. “C’mon, c’mon, please…”

You’re not sure what he’s begging for but your side is aching, your ribs feel bruised where he’s gripped them, and his mouth is hot as he curls to suck at the skin exposed by his yanking on your shirt. He mutters a curse as he slams your hips down, grinding against you, hot spurts filling you.

“Shit, shit, sorry.” tangling his fingers in your hair he pulls you down for a kiss, his thumb grinding over your clit. “C’mon, babe, I’m sorry I couldn’t-“

He half chokes on his words when you come, squeezing around him and dragging a harsh sound from his throat as your nails dig into his chest. Slumping down to lay on his chest, you jump when your ass presses against the horn, the sound sudden and blaring.

“Jesus Christ!” he jumps, dragging you farther up his chest, breathy laughter rolling over his lips.


End file.
